


Never be the same

by nofeartina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: (oh god so much), Day drinking, Evakteket's summer challenge, Fluff and Smut, Freckles, Jonas (briefly), M/M, Pining, Tension, Too broke to travel, friends to lovers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: It starts with a bet - one of those really stupid ones: can they last an entire month without any kind of sex?It’s been 22 days – and Even is dying.





	Never be the same

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts for this were: Too broke to travel, day drinking, freckles. And for some reason, I was inspired by my own summary for Let Me (apparently that’s a thing you can be?) and those prompts just fitted into that idea perfectly. xD
> 
> Thank you Immy, H, and Kit for hosting these amazing challenges, I hope you enjoy today so much! :D
> 
> Thank you so much P for being an amazing beta and for all of you who have cheered me on. <3
> 
> Enjoy my friends.

It starts with a bet.

It’s not like he knows Isak all that well, to be honest. Sure, they’re part of the same group of friends, hang out together with them all the time,  and have faced off at FIFA enough times to know that Isak is definitely better at that than Even.

But they’ve never really spent time alone together.

Isak is a bit too grumpy, a bit too sharp in his comebacks for Even’s liking if he’s completely honest. He knows that Isak can be a decent guy, knows that he loves his friends and can be fiercely protective of them. And even though that’s a quality Even really likes about him, they just don’t seem to have very much in common. Isak has always been the one he’s never really managed to talk to one on one.

So Even is actually a little bit bummed when he finds out that everyone but him and Isak is going away for the summer. And that if he doesn’t want to spend it alone, he’s gonna have to spend it with Isak.

He’s told his parents that he’s too old to go with them this year, and they, in turn, told him that they’re not gonna pay for a separate holiday for him, and even though Even knew this months in advance he hadn’t done anything about it. He hadn’t gotten a job to earn some money so that he could actually afford to go with Yousef and Mutta to Turkey like they wanted him to. Like he wanted to.

At least Isak seems about as happy about it as Even.

He squints at Even at the goodbye party they’re throwing the weekend before everybody is leaving, when they both seem to realize that they’re stuck together for the summer.

“Well. I guess it’s better than being alone,” he says in that way that makes Even huff out a laugh.

“What the hell do you mean by that?”

“Nothing,” Isak shrugs and takes a sip of his beer.

And Even just knows that this is going to be a long summer.

Maybe he should just get used to being alone.  

\--||--

All the guys leave within the next week, and the following Saturday finds Isak sitting in Even’s room, trying to make a decision about what movie to see. So far, it’s not easy finding something they can agree on. Isak’s taste is so vastly different from Even’s that it’s almost painful considering what he suggests.

“That’s it,” he says after Isak has suggested Transformers, which is just wrong on all kind of levels, “I can’t have you suggest any more Michael Bay movies.” He pulls the tablet from Isak’s hands, immediately starts going through his own favorites as Isak dramatically throws himself back on Even’s sofa, sighing loudly as he does.

“Ugh, don’t make me watch Romeo and Juliet again,” Isak complains, and Even can’t help but gasp at him.

“What? But it’s a classic! One of Baz Luhrmann’s best!”

Isak rolls his eyes and it would be so easy to mention how Isak cried when they all watched it together, that Even had noticed his tears even though he was quick to wipe them away. But Even isn’t actually an asshole, so he doesn’t.

Just then he sees the perfect movie. “Ah! I know just the one.”

And he lives for the annoyed groans Isak makes as the credits for “Dirty Dancing” start up.

“This is such a chick flick, Even,” he objects and Even just tsks, can’t help but tease.

“How heteronormative of you, Isak.”

Isak rolls his eyes, says, “Shut up!” even as he’s making himself comfortable on the bed.

It takes 10 minutes before Even stops smiling.

\--||--

The next day it’s raining, so they’re playing FIFA.

Even hates playing against Isak, he’s infuriatingly good at it, just keeps kicking his ass, teasing him relentlessly as he does.

He lets himself get distracted when his phone buzzes in his pocket, uses it as an excuse to pause the game.

Before he can get his phone out it buzzes two more times and Isak snorts at it.

“Someone’s eager.”

Even _mm-hmm_ s distractedly as he registers who it’s from.

It’s a girl he’s hooked up with a couple of times, and she’s fun in bed and out of it, but he’s is beginning to suspect that she’s starting to want more.

Even is torn.

He’s so not into that right now. He’s not going from one relationship straight into another one.

“Another one of your booty calls?” Isak teases, reaching over Even to be able to grab his own phone that is lying forgotten on the table.

“Like I have a lot of those,” Even teases back, but it’s half-hearted, most of his brain occupied thinking about what to say to this girl. He’s half inclined to just say yes and meet up with her for sex, but the other part of him doesn’t want to lead her on.

“Dude, you’ve been around since you and Sonja broke up.”

That’s what finally makes Even look away from his phone and up at Isak. Isak’s not even looking at Even, he’s scrolling through the feed of what looks like his insta, so he doesn’t know that he’s hit Even right where it hurts.

It’s not that Even doesn’t realize that he’s starting to get a certain kind of reputation. But he hasn’t let that slow him down yet. It hasn’t made him reconsider if what he’s doing is right.

He’s just having fun, just playing around. He’s having all the sex with all the people he couldn’t do when he was with Sonja.

Even sputters indignantly, can’t even come up with a proper comeback and that makes Isak lean back all smug, smirking and looking so sure of himself.

“Well, at least I get laid,” Even banters back, but he’s too late, the moment has passed and Isak laughs at it instead of feeling it burn.

“I don’t think you could even survive a month without getting some, at the rate you’re going.”

And it’s a challenge. It’s a clear challenge and Even should step away now, he should, but he’s been never able to back down from one of those.

“I so could! This is just a phase.”

Isak turns his entire body towards him on the couch and looks at him, frowning, calculating, and Even knows he’s done for.

“Okay, if you’re so sure, do you want to turn this into a bet?”

Even doesn’t, he really, really doesn’t, but he nods anyway.

Isak smirks and continues. “You can’t do anything sexual for a month or you’ll lose.”

Even squirms in his seat, feels how his body clenches in distress. “Anything?” he asks, and his voice feels thin and uncertain.

Isak crosses his arms, looks so fucking smug that Even almost can’t stand it, and repeats, “Anything.”

“Same goes for you,” Even is quick to say.

So that’s how it starts.

Afterward, when Even is lying in his bed, really thinking of the ramifications of agreeing to do this, he wants to smack himself.

How could he agree to something this stupid? As it is, he’s barely going without sex for 3 days in a row, how on earth is he going to manage a month? They agreed on 30 days. Most of the boys get back around then, so that made it a good stopping point.

And he’s even agreed to seeing Isak every day until then. Because how would they know if the other one cheated if they didn’t?

And for what? For the glory of beating Isak and the right to pick all the movies they watch together for the next 6 months?

As his dick starts to tingle and fill up, getting ready for his evening wank, he’s really starting to regret this.

He focuses on making this one a good one, as it’s gonna be the last time he’s doing it for a long while.

30 days.

30 fucking days.

What the hell was he thinking?

 

DAY 1:

Even blinks awake slowly. This is his favorite part of summer holidays, that he gets to sleep in.

The apartment is quiet now that his parents are away, and he loves that he doesn’t have to deal with them first thing either.

He shifts on the bed, stretches his arms above his head, feels how his joints pop into place as his whole body joins in on the stretch, and then he melts back into the mattress.

And now another kind of need makes itself known.

He’s hard, dick resting against his stomach, balls already pulling up tight and he just eases right from sleep into another kind of need as he puts his hand around his dick and pulls. Just once.

There’s just something about a good morning wank that gets to him every time he has the time for it; the laziness of it, the way he likes to test himself and see how long he can skirt the edge before he falls over.

He manages to stroke himself twice more before he freezes.

Fuck. _Fuck_! He remembers now.

He can’t lose on the first day. There’s no way Isak would ever let him live that down.

So he reluctantly takes his hand away from his dick and sits up, annoyed with himself that he even made that bet in the first place. And then he tries to ignore his hard dick for the rest of the morning as he showers, eats breakfast, and gets ready to go to Isak’s place for the day.

 

DAY 2:

“What are you doing?” Isak asks, trying to peak at Even’s phone.

“I’m getting ready for when I win,” Even answers, and he doesn’t even try to fight the smirk breaking out on his face when he hears the offended huff Isak makes.

“You really think you’re going to win this?” he asks, all outrage and offense, and Even loves getting these kinds of reactions out of him.

“I’m sure of it,” he says, looking up at Isak and fully expecting the resulting eye roll from him.

“We’ll see.”

And Isak has this crooked smirk on his face that makes Even laugh, but it also makes him even more determined to win.

“Yeah, we’ll see,” he says and goes back to adding more obscure indie movies to his Netflix queue for Isak to watch with him when he wins.

Because he knows that he’s going to.

 

DAY 3:

Even is drunk. There’s no denying it.

Not the kind where the world is spinning and you’re wondering what kind of stupid things you did as you’re praying to the porcelain god, but still. Drunk.

It’s a pleasant kind of buzz, the kind where his toes tingle and his cheeks hurt from laughing too hard.

Turns out, Isak’s a pretty funny guy.

Even can’t remember the last time he laughed this much. But now they’re falling quiet. Only the music playing in the background can be heard, and there’s a slight change of mood in the room.

And he hears how Isak takes a deep breath, and then another, like he’s gearing up to ask a question. Even waits, waits for Isak to find his words.

“Can I ask you something?” he finally asks, and Even is quick to nod. Isak glances at him but then looks down at his can instead, fiddling with the top. “Why did you break up with Sonja?”

Even’s eyes widen in surprise. This is more or less the last thing he expected Isak to ask him, but now that he has he takes a moment to decide how to answer.

“You’re the first person to actually ask me that,” he says, more honest than he expected to be, but it’s actually been bothering him. Did their relationship look so bad even from the outside that them breaking up seemed like an inevitability to people?

“Really?” Isak asks, voice a mixture of disbelief and surprise.

Even nods, runs his palms over his thighs, against the soft fabric of his shorts, and sighs. He doesn’t quite know how to word it, but he’s buzzed enough that he wants to try.

“It was time,” he says, but can see from the frown on Isak’s face that he doesn’t get it. “Well, first of all, we weren’t in love anymore. Not the way you’re supposed to be when you’ve been together for four years. And second of all, I guess I didn’t want her to waste any more time in a relationship that wasn’t going anywhere.”

Isak’s frown deepens, his eyes watching Even’s hands fiddle nervously with the seam of his shorts.

“But did she think it wasn’t going anywhere?” Isak asks.

Even shrugs. In all honesty, she didn’t quite seem to agree with his assessment of the state of their relationship, but _he_ knew it wasn’t going anywhere. Couldn’t stand seeing her turn into his caregiver instead of the girl he fell in love with. And he knows he was being unfair to her, but there just wasn’t anymore for him to give her.

So he’d let her go.

“No,” he finally answers and smiles. It’s a sad smile but it makes Isak’s frown disappear. “I wish I could say that I handled it as good as I could, that I didn’t hurt her breaking up with her. I wish I could’ve handled it in another way.”

He doesn’t say how he’s spent nights agonizing over how he hurt her, because he never meant to. But how could he stay with her when he didn’t love her anymore? But maybe he should have, maybe if he’d stayed she would’ve been the one to realize that she was better than him, that she deserved so much more.

“You’re a good guy, Even,” Isak says out of the blue, his eyes searching Even’s face in a way that almost makes Even feel raw.

“What?”

“Yeah, a douche wouldn’t agonize over whether they hurt her feelings or hadn’t respected her enough in the process.” Isak takes a deep breath, and as he lifts the beer can to his lips again he adds, “But you do, so that means you’re a good guy.”

Even is so surprised he doesn’t quite know what to answer. He doesn’t feel like a good guy, but it’s nice to hear that Isak thinks he is.

 

DAY 4:

Even wakes up on the couch the next day, feeling like shit, head pounding and eyes hurting from all the light. But then he turns his head and sees Isak lying on the other couch.

He doesn’t wake him, just lies there and looks at Isak. Watches how soft his features are as he sleeps; careless and young in a way he’s never seen Isak look before.

It’s a good look on him.

 

DAY 5:

It’s been the longest five days of Even’s life.

He can’t concentrate, can’t stay still, his entire body is full of restless energy that he has nowhere to direct.  

Isak takes one look at him and says, “Yeah, we’re going out. Come on.”

And then he leaves and Even has no choice but to follow.

Isak leads them to the path along Akerselva which they walk along for a while, just laughing and talking, Even’s mood slowly lifting, before they turn around and go back. A couple of hours later they’re sitting side by side on the grass in Kristparken eating sandwiches, people watching.

Even’s eyes follow a pretty girl walking by, lingers on the sway of her hips, the line of her neck, and he doesn’t notice Isak watching him until she’s out of his sight.

“What?” he asks and Isak huffs a laugh and looks away.

“You look like you’re on the prowl,” he teases and takes a bite of his sandwich.

Even laughs back, kind of likes how Isak is comfortable giving him these small jabs, especially as he’s never done it before.

“Well, she was really pretty.”

Isak shakes his head and swallows his food before he asks, “What was it about her that caught your eye?”

And maybe Isak is asking out of curiosity. Even’s never noticed him saying anything about anyone.

“The lines of her neck were beautiful.”

It makes Isak laugh and Even laughs back in surprise.

“You find the weirdest things attractive,” Isak chuckles and takes another bite before he turns his bright eyes from Even to the people in the park again.

He’s still smiling and Even can’t look away. He’s never really noticed the uptick of Isak’s nose, or the hard edges of his jaw, or the way his cheekbone catches the light and paints his cheek in shadow, or the smile on his lips that makes a dimple appear on his cheek, and he looks calm and at peace being here with Even.

No. No, no, no, no, no.

Even makes himself look away.

Fuck.

 

DAY 6:

Even almost can’t stand it when he wakes up the next day.

One moment he’s sleeping, the next he blinks awake and his dick is lying between him and the mattress, so hard it’s hurting him. Everything in him screams at him to just grind a bit, to do _something_ to alleviate the ache between his legs, and the dream he just had lingers in him enough that he almost forgets himself and does it.

But then he realizes what he dreamed of and the memory makes him turn over in bed, makes his body clench in desperation as the promise of release disappears, but getting off to the image stuck in his head is a no-go.

He doesn’t remember everything, the dream shattered and lost like dreams do when you wake up. But he remembers the curl of a lip, the glance of an eye, the softness of skin over hard muscle. Soft blonde curls under his fingers.

Yeah, he needs to get out of bed and think about anything else but the remnants of his dream.

But this time, not even a cold shower does the trick for him.

When Isak arrives a short while later as Even is pulling out the crispbread and cheese to make breakfast, he does his best to turn his body away from him.

He really doesn’t need Isak to see how hard this is for him.

 

DAY 7:

“Why don’t you have a boyfriend?” Even says as they’re playing Fifa and it’s not until he’s said it that he realizes how incredibly offensive that sounded. “Or, you know. I never see you hook up.”

Even looks at Isak from the corner of his eye, nervous that he’s offended or angry about how stupid and invasive that question was.

But Isak shrugs, doesn’t turn away from the screen as he answers, “I don’t do hookups.”

That makes Even pause, makes him put down the controller and look at Isak fully. “You don’t do hookups?”

And Isak sighs and rolls his eyes, but they stay soft, telling Even that he’s not really offended.

“I’ve done it enough to know it’s not for me. I don’t want to do that anymore.”

Even pushes at him with his elbow, teases him by saying, “What, is Isak Valtersen secretly a romantic?”

And even though Isak smiles at it, the smile changes, becomes disarming and he doesn’t meet Even’s eyes as he repeats, “I just don’t want to do that anymore.”

Even nods like he understands, when the truth is that he really doesn’t. His reality is the exact opposite of Isak’s. He turns his attention back to the game, gives Isak the reprieve he apparently needs to relax.

“I just want to live a little, now that I can,” he says and Isak nods at that too, like _he_ understands.  

And then they’re done talking for a good while as Even gets his ass kicked over and over again.

But despite the smugness of Isak’s smirk as he leaves that night, Even can’t help but feel like there’s something he’s not saying.

Even’s not sure he wants to know what.

 

DAY 8:

Even shows up, tired and cranky, but that changes when he sees Isak gathering up his sheets as if he’s about to do laundry.

Even can’t help but tease.

“Did I just win the bet?” he asks and Isak flushes.

“I don’t think it counts when you have no say in it.”  

“Oh, you just… in your sleep?” Even says, clenches his fists to the images suddenly flooding his mind.

Isak can’t seem to look him in the eyes, and he very pointedly doesn’t answer Even, just focuses on pulling the cover off the duvet and it gives Even a moment to just take him in.

His hair is crazy from sleep, his cheeks red and hot and his face still has indents from his pillow. It shouldn’t even be possible for him to look good like this.

But he does, he so does.

He very obviously just rolled out of bed. Maybe if Even had been here 5 minutes earlier he would’ve caught Isak wiping cum off himself. Off that toned stomach, maybe smearing it a bit in the process.

And that should be a nasty thought. It should. But the mental image that provides is anything but nasty, and Even can’t quite figure out how to feel about that.

“I need to take a shower,” Isak says and yeah. Even kind of feels like he needs one too.

 

DAY 9:

Even is having one of those days. He doesn’t want to go out, doesn’t want to see anybody. Wants to lie in bed and look at the day go by, watch the sunbeam from his window slowly move across the floor.

He texts Isak to say he won’t be able to make it today, certain that Isak will tease and prod him about it.

But all he gets is an _Okay, see you tomorrow_.

And that’s exactly what he needs.

 

DAY 10:

Isak has a blanket with him as he comes by a bit later than he normally would.

“Is this alright?” he asks and looks at Even with those big green eyes that Even never really noticed before.

Even’s tired. Bone-deep tired.

But not too tired for this.

“Yeah,” he says, goes with Isak and spends the rest of the day outside, lounging on a blanket, walking around the park a couple of times.

They don’t speak much, but it’s perfect.

Like Isak understands how Even can’t really be bothered with much.

This he can do, though.

 

DAY 11:

There’s something about being on a ferry that Even loves. The view, the pace, the smell of the ocean. He loves it. And it’s making him smile wider than he has in days.

It’s making Isak smile as well and seeing his own grin reflected on Isak’s face makes happiness bloom in Even’s chest, makes it feel tight like there’s not enough room inside him to contain it all.

He feels like he’s hanging on by a thread, standing on the edge of a precipice, still uncertain of whether he’s going to fall off or not.

He reluctantly tears his eyes away from Isak’s profile when he realizes he’s been staring too long and as he looks away he catches the eye of a woman sitting with a small baby on her lap. She’s looking between them and smiling at Even as if she likes the picture they make standing there. Like they’re together.

And Even swallows, smiles back politely, but then turns his head and looks out over the water and tries to keep his eyes from finding Isak too often on the rest of the way there.

It’s surprisingly easy to find a nice spot on the beach, and they spread out their towels on the sand like they’ve done it together a million times, the sides of the towels overlapping.

Even looks at them for a bit too long, almost stares at how they’re touching, not even a small sliver of sand showing between them.

But when he looks at Isak, Isak doesn’t seem to have noticed. He’s looking at the water, already taking his t-shirt off.

“How warm do you think the water is?” he asks when his head pops through the t-shirt, messing up his curls.

Even swallows hard, tries to make the sudden dryness in his mouth disappear, tells himself to look away, please look away. He’s not sure he should see what he’s seeing right now, he’s not sure he’s strong enough to withstand it.

But he doesn’t. His eyes keep focusing on Isak by their own volition, and he stands there and watches Isak unbutton his shorts, drag them down his strong, perfect thighs, watches him kick them off, all this while still looking at the water.

It’s not until now that he turns to Even, surprised to find that Even hasn’t moved since he put down his towel.

“Aren’t you coming?” he asks, frowning.

“Yeah,” Even answers, coughs to cover how his voice breaks midway. “Yeah, I’m coming.”

He takes his clothes off as if on auto-pilot, looking everywhere but at Isak, at the sculpted body standing just meters away from him, taunting him, teasing him with its perfection.

The way his silhouette is exactly as Even likes the most; broad shoulders tapering off into the smallness of his waist, giving his upper-body the desired V-shape that he’d like to have himself, makes it hard for him to focus on unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt.

Fuck. He really needs to get laid.

If he’s noticing these things on Isak, maybe 11 days is his limit.

It’s like he can’t stop looking now that he’s noticed. Like the floodgates have been opened.

He notices Isak all the time now, the slope of his nose, the way his thighs bulge when he moves to get up, the fucking curl to his lip.

The problem is, Even’s been without sex now for enough days that he’s not really sure how much of that attraction is about Isak and how much of it is about Even’s dick.

He’s been attracted to boys for as long as he can remember but coming out wasn’t a particularly fun experience for him and that has sort of affected who he has sex with.

It’s easy for him to get girls, he knows just what to do. But it’s not easy for him to get guys. He gets too nervous, too self-conscious.

Mikael was the first guy he kissed and that ended horribly. So guys haven’t exactly been his first choice when he’s wanted some easy sex after breaking up with Sonja.

That doesn’t mean he’s never been with boys, there’s been one or two, but it’s been fumbling, him full of nerves and so much want that it had been over almost before it started, leaving him feeling awkward and virginal.

And it’s not like he hasn’t _seen_ Isak before. When their groups of friends started hanging out, slowly coming together as one, he’d immediately noticed him.

Isak’s always been pretty to look at.

But he never did anything about it and it was easy to friendzone him because Even was with Sonja and he honestly didn’t think they were compatible. And he was trying, so hard, to make it work with her. He really didn’t need the distraction.

But now he’s spending time with Isak, getting to know him.

And there’s so much more to him than Even ever thought, than he knew. Isak has this underplayed dry sense of humor that takes him by surprise over and over again. He’s so much more than the snapback-bro that Even had clocked him as.

He’s not sure what he wants to do about it. _If_ he wants to do something about it.  

They’re only just starting to get to know each other, and he’s really liking having Isak as his friend.

He just needs to wait it out. Just needs to see if time won’t take care of his problem.

 

Day 12:

This time it’s Even waking to wetness between himself and his sheets.

He’s drenched.

He can’t remember ever coming this much before, it’s all over his sheets, his stomach, dick, and thighs.

He groans in annoyance and embarrassment.

This isn’t exactly a good way to start the day. At least they’ve already determined that this doesn’t count.

And as he pulls the sheets off his mattress and pulls the duvet cover off as well, he can’t help but be happy about that.

He really wants to win this bet, no matter how stupid it is.

 

Day 13:

They’re sitting in Birkelunden, the food Even’s brought sitting half-eaten between them, and they’re drinking beer again.

Even shouldn’t be drinking this often, but it’s summer and he wants to feel normal, for once.

Thankfully Isak doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t even look at him funny or make eyes at the beers.

And maybe Isak is more drunk than him, maybe he’s managed to get ahead and drink more than Even’s noticed, because when Isak speaks he says the crudest thing he’s ever heard him say.

“Fuck. I miss fucking so much.”

Even is glad that he wasn’t taking a sip of his beer or he’s sure it would be everywhere right now.

“Are you forfeiting?”

Isak is quick to hold out his palms and shakes his head vigorously. “Absolutely not!”

Even laughs, tries to show him that he was only teasing and Isak rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his beer as he looks away from Even, eyes finding something to look at somewhere else in the park.

“I’m just- It’s so hard not to… you know?” he continues.

And oh god yes. Even knows.

Even’s eyes follow Isak’s line of sight and he’s not really surprised to find him looking at a guy sitting on a blanket, half-naked, talking to a girl in a small top.

Even should find them attractive, _would_ find them attractive if it wasn’t for the pull he’s feeling in his gut, the cloying taste of annoyance that Isak is looking elsewhere. That he’s not just as affected by Even as Even is by him.

“I really miss sucking dick,” Isak says off-handedly, still looking at that dude and Even wants to throw up his hands and yell “I give up!”

His dick is stirring in his pants from hearing Isak talk like this, he wants more, he wants to see those lips say dick one more time and not get taken by surprise by it.

“You like sucking dick?” he finds himself asking, and he flushes from hearing himself talk like that to Isak.

He shouldn’t, he really, really shouldn’t. He shouldn’t indulge himself anymore with this stupid infatuation that he’s not even sure he’s really feeling. But he’s pretty sure that if Isak keeps saying dick, starts talking about them, then it’s going to turn into something other than infatuation.

But Even can’t help it. He just can’t.

Isak smirks and huffs, “Yeah.”

Like it’s obvious. Like it’s common knowledge that he likes sucking dick. Like he somehow thought Even knew.

Even didn’t. He had no idea.

But it’s too late now to back down, he’s stopped thinking, his dick and that small primal part of his brain that just wants is taking over and he has no control over what comes out of his mouth next.

“I bet you look good sucking dick.”

Oh fuck. _Oh fuck_. Even wants to dig a hole and bury himself there. Never to be seen again.

Why is he saying these things?

But Isak’s smirk just turns dirty instead and Even’s eyes feel like they’re about to bulge out of his skull when Isak’s eyes turn half-lidded as he looks from the guy to Even. Even stops breathing when Isak licks his lips and breathes out a “yeah.”

Shit. Shit!

Even is so fucked. But before he can word-vomit anything else, Isak starts talking again. “You’re one to talk though, you and your bj-lips.”

Even is so hard. All he can do is swallow hard and shift his legs to try to hide it from Isak.

But he can’t lose, his honor is at stake here, so he takes a sip from his bottle to make himself stop talking.

And if he ends up making a bit of a show of how he’s drinking from the bottle, loving every second of the way Isak’s pupils dilate as he watches Even, well then. It’s nobody’s business but his.

 

DAY 14:

Isak is wearing a white t-shirt today.

Which should be fine, but it’s not. It’s just not.

It’s clearly old, looks soft and comfortable. It’s a bit too big on him like it’s been stretched from being washed too many times. It’s too wide around his neck and his collarbones are peaking out and Even can’t stand it. He almost can’t look away. He finds himself staring and staring at the extra bit of skin showing.  

And what is he even doing? They’re just collarbones. He’s seen so much more of Isak, several times even.

But goddammit. He wants to lick them.

 

DAY 15:

“Let’s go play some football,” Isak says, already getting off the bed.

“I don’t play football,” Even says, attention on the drawing in front of him, on the movements of his pen.

“Well, then… I don’t know. Let’s do something besides just sitting here.”

When Even finally looks up at him, Isak looks so restless that Even can almost feel him vibrating from across the room.

“Okay,” he says.

The way Isak smiles at him makes his stomach somersault, makes his own face light up in a smile.

Even tries to fight it, he does. He’s confused as to why he’s looking at Isak so differently.

But it seems all his effort is futile. He knows what it means when he smiles like this, knows himself well enough to realize.

Even is fucked.  

 

DAY 16:

Isak has freckles on his shoulders.

Why is that a thing?

And now that Even is looking, he finds some on the slope of Isak’s nose as well.

Even has never noticed those freckles before. He’s not sure why he’s started to now, but he’s completely mesmerized by them. He tries to distract himself, but his eyes keep finding their way back to those small brown specks on Isak’s skin.

It’s enough to make him hard and if he wasn’t so goddamn desperate for relief he would roll his eyes at himself. But it seems it really doesn’t take much for him to pop a boner these days.

Although it _is_ a good look on Isak.

Tanned and freckled.

 

DAY 17:

Isak is having a rough day today.

Even knows him so much better now, having spent so much time alone with him, but even if he didn’t it wouldn’t be hard to see that.

Even pretends not to see the bulge in his shorts, mirrored by his own.

It’s like he’s 14 all over again, popping boners all over the place, and he tries not to stare too hard at Isak who’s apparently having the same problem.

Jesus. That bulge, though. It’s pretty hard to tear his eyes away from. He’s glad he’s at least wearing sunglasses, he just hopes they’re dark enough that Isak won’t notice him looking.

“What about that guy?” Isak says and nods towards a pretty guy jogging along the path they’re sitting by.

“Yeah, he’s okay I guess.”

Isak doesn’t even look at Even, just huffs in annoyance and focuses his attention back to who’s on the path.

“Her! She’s got nice boobs.”

Even dutifully looks, follows Isak’s line of sight to see a girl walking by, wearing a small top and clearly no bra. She _does_ have nice boobs, and Even’s eyes linger on the sway of them as she takes a step.

“She’s pretty,” he says, placatingly.

Isak turns to him, doesn’t even look amused anymore, just looks annoyed and cranky and tired, and Even knows. He gets it.

“Can’t you just find one of them attractive enough that you can’t wait anymore! I just really need—”

He interrupts himself, looks down at his hands and then out at the park. He doesn’t have to finish that sentence, it’s pretty obvious what he needs.

“Yeah, me too,” Even says gently, trying not to set Isak off again.

It doesn’t matter how many beautiful people pass them on the bench they’re sitting on. Even doesn’t really have eyes for any of them. Not really. Not when Isak is sitting next to him being cute.

Bulge and all.

 

DAY 18:

Even reaches the ledge in front of Isak’s door, but before he can knock Isak tears it open. He has the biggest smile on his face, almost seems to be vibrating with energy and happiness and Even smiles back before he’s even realized what’s going on.

“What?” he asks but Isak pulls him in by his lapel, closes the door behind him and turns to Even.

He puts his hands on Even’s upper arms, and it’s the closest they’ve ever been and it’s kinda making Even pause. He doesn’t really want to admit it, but having Isak’s hands on him feels really good.

“My dad just sent me a load of money for the summer!” Isak squeals, so happy and excited and it’s spreading into Even in such a way that he could jump on the spot. Like Isak seems to want to be doing.

But he tries to keep his cool.

“Okay? Isn’t that a bit late, though?”

Isak rolls his eyes, but the harshness of the gesture is lost with how much he’s still smiling.

“It’s so late, he’s a piece of shit for not giving it to me when I had a chance of actually going away with one of the boys.” He tightens his grip on Even, smiles even wider even if it seems it should be impossible, and continues. “So I’m taking you out, we’re gonna do something today that actually costs money!”

Fuck yeah, best news ever!

\--||--

Even is stuffed. He’s so full he doesn’t even understand how there’s room in his chest for breathing, and he can’t even consider getting up.

They’ve been to the cinema where Even graciously let Isak choose the movie and he pretended not to hate what Isak chose (even though it wasn’t that bad, he’ll just never tell Isak that). And then they’ve had something to eat at a café (both of them had burgers), and then ice cream, and now, Even can hardly move.

But it’s been so much fun. Isak has been fun.

The entire day has been so chill, so easy.

Isak has been talkative, tactile. He’s touched Even so many times, a hand on his arm as he talks, a shoulder bumping into his when they see something worth noticing, a knee touching his as they sit next to each other eating ice cream.

Even’s entire body is buzzing, he feels like he’s on high alert from all this attention.

And of course his dick is taking notice as well. He’s been constantly half-hard the entire day.

He hasn’t looked to see if Isak is the same. For once. For some reason, it wouldn’t feel right on a day like today.

Isak just guides him through the city as they talk, seems to know exactly where to take Even, what to show him. There’s no doubt in Even’s mind that Isak’s put some thought into this, that he’s planned this.

And Even doesn’t want to say the word, tries to block it from his mind.

But later, when the sun starts to dip on the sky and it’s getting so late that Even really should find his way home, they stand opposite each other, hands in their pockets.

It’s like it’s hard for the both of them to say goodbye. It feels awkward in a way it hasn’t before. They keep glancing at each other, and Even huffs at how ridiculous they are and Isak huffs back and they stand there like that smiling at each other.

“Goodnight, Even,” Isak finally says with this soft voice that makes Even’s stomach clench.

“Goodnight. See you tomorrow,” he answers.

Isak’s eyes slide over his face, flits between his eyes, lingers on his lips before he swallows hard and nods.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

It should be goodbye, but it’s not. Not really. Because they keep standing there for a while longer, eyes lingering before Even finally takes a deep breath and with a small wave he turns around and heads back to his apartment.

He doesn’t turn around to see if Isak is watching him go. But it feels like he is.

The same way as this feels like the word he doesn’t want to say out loud. Doesn’t quite want to admit it, even to himself.

How this entire day and night had felt like a… date.

 

DAY 19:

The next day they’re in the park. They’ve found a good place to put their blanket down, a place where Even can get some shade under a tree and Isak can catch some sun on the other half of the blanket.

Isak is wearing shorts.

Which isn’t really different than any other day this summer. Except it somehow is. Because Even is suddenly much more interested in following the lines of Isak’s calves as he sits cross-legged with his head tilted into the sun.

“Mmm,” he sighs and looks like a cat finding a sliver of sun to relax in.

Jesus. That sound shoots straight to Even’s dick like there’s a direct connection between it and his ears.

Even shifts slightly, bends his knee a bit more hoping that that will conceal how his dick is already starting to chub up.

And then, _then_ , Isak whips his shirt off, just grabs the neck of it and pulls it over his head and lies down on the blanket.

He’s so naked. There’s so much skin.

Even doesn’t quite know where to look, his eyes flitting all over Isak’s body, can’t seem to rest in one place. He wants to touch so badly, wants to put his hands on all that skin that’s looking so soft and inviting. Wants to taste it.

He leans his head back against the tree, licks his lips trying to get some of the dryness out of his mouth. Because holy shit. He’s fucked, he’s so fucked.

And then, even though he thought this couldn’t possibly get any worse, Isak lifts his arms over his head, making his back arch a bit. He hums contentedly and Even’s dick pulses in his briefs.

Even is pretty sure if the wind changed direction he would come right now.

He’s never felt this out of control, never felt like a teenager more than he does this moment. His eyes slide over Isak’s hair spread out on the blanket, his strong arms that show so much muscle even though he’s relaxing, his shoulders and chest that make it hard for Even to breathe. His abs, oh god his abs. Even desperately wants to lick them, wants to bury his head in them, wants to touch them gently, just enough that they tense and become even more obvious under Isak’s skin.

His eyes linger on Isak’s nipples, brown and small and fuck.

And his eyes slide further down Isak’s body, to the mouth-watering V of his hips that’s showing over the edge of his shorts, the trail of blond downy hair running from his navel down into the shorts.

Even can’t breathe. Feels how the sweat is gathering on his temples.

Isak’s thighs. Oh god, his thighs. They’re so big. He looks so strong, so able. He looks like he could lift Even, box him in against the wall, make him stay there.

Even’s dick twitches at the thought, suddenly he can’t imagine anything better than that. Can almost feel what it would be like, to be the one boxed in.

He’s interrupted by his thoughts by Isak saying, “Isn’t this great?” and it’s so uncharacteristic of him, the way he’s lying there, content and happy, eyes closed, just enjoying himself, enjoying life.

Even feels like such a pervert for taking advantage of a moment like this.

He shifts his legs again, puts the book into his lap to cover how affected he is and croaks out something resembling a _yeah_.

Isak chuckles but then falls quiet. Lies there, looking like a fantasy come true.

By the time Isak puts his shirt back on Even has read the same paragraph on page 21 three thousand times. Approximately. And he still doesn’t know what it says.

 

Day 20:

Even is dying.

There’s no better way to describe how his entire body feels messed up, skin tight, throat dry, and with this constant ache in his dick, in his balls, that is getting louder and louder for each passing minute.

So. He’s dying.

He’s not used to not being touched, not getting relief. He can’t remember the last time he went this long without even so much as a wank, but he’s pretty sure it was sometime before he discovered what masturbation was.

Isak’s the same.

Even shouldn’t be comforted by that, he shouldn’t. But apparently, he’s not a good enough person not to be, because he finds a delicious sort of pleasure in seeing Isak unable to settle down, constantly finding new ways to sit, new places to put his legs. And Even wants nothing more than to push Isak’s legs apart to see the bulge sitting between them, obvious in the moments where Isak forgets himself and spreads them to give it some room.

If he’s aching even half as much as Even, he understands his restlessness.

They get through a movie together, somehow, even if neither of them is actually watching. And then they start up another.

Even puts on the most obscure indie movie he can find, just to hear Isak object over it, just to get some happy banter going, but as the evening passes into night he just grows more and more quiet.

At some point Even manages to get into the movie enough that he stops noticing Isak and when he returns his attention to him, he’s asleep next to him on the bed.

Even’s breath catches.

Isak looks so small like this, so fragile. He’s lying on his side, hand under his head and Even just want to lie down next to him, pull him close and fall asleep like that alongside of him.

He can’t remember the last time he felt like that.

It’s a sobering thought, he can admit that he’s attracted to Isak, that he wants to see his dick desperately. But this is new. It’s at least new that he’s admitting it.

That he wants Isak like this as well.

Wants to hold him and watch over him as he sleeps.

Jesus. He needs to stop himself, he’s said it over and over again, that he’s not ready for a relationship. That he just wants to have fun.

But he’s not really thinking of other people anymore.

All he’s thinking of is Isak.

And now he’s lying there next to him, on his bed, looking like a dream that Even wants to dream forever. But he’s still so out of reach.

Because how can Even know for sure? How can he be sure that it’s still not just his dick talking? He hasn’t had any kind of release in 20 days, he’s pent up like crazy. He’s not sure if Isak just being here is enough for him to want to connect. To make Even believe that he wants Isak for more than his hard body and what Even is sure is a very pretty dick.

All those thoughts swirling in his head, confusing him in a way he’s not used to. He’s just about ready to get out of bed and leave Isak behind so his mind will stop churning.

But then Isak sighs softly, one that Even kind of just wants to hear again, and opens his eyes.

He looks at Even, sleep-soft, flushed and so goddamn inviting that Even’s itching to touch.

“Is this alright?” he whispers, voice so low and rough that Even can barely hear it.

He nods. Of course it is.

And then he surprises himself by lying down next to Isak. They lie there, on their sides, turned towards each other. Even isn’t sure how he’s holding back from touching, he’s pretty sure he’s never wanted anything more in his entire life, and he lets himself look.

Lets Isak see him looking.

“I miss touching people,” Even says and he’s not sure how he gets the courage to be so brave. But he does miss it. So much. It’s almost like he’s going through withdrawals from not touching people.

Isak smiles at him, a small intimate smile that Even’s never seen before. And then he lifts his arm, whispers, “Come here,” as he rolls onto his back.

So Even does.

He fits perfectly in Isak’s arms, against his chest. Like he was made to lie here. Even can feel Isak breathing under him, feels his exhales against his hair, and Isak is everywhere. Fills every sense of his and Even feels more at peace than he has for a good 20 days.

He snuggles into Isak’s chest, makes himself comfortable there.

And lets the sound of Isak’s heartbeat lull him asleep.

 

DAY 21:

Even wakes up in increments.

He’s warm, but he’s so comfortable that he’s not really sure that he wants to wake up.

It feels like a place he could stay forever.

He slowly opens his eyes and the first thing he sees as he does is Isak.

He’s still sleeping.

Even is lying on Isak’s arm and he’s sure that Isak’s going to be able to feel that when he wakes up, but it’s the perfect pillow for Even. His lashes are fluttering, like he’s dreaming, the hand resting against Even’s chest twitching like he’s reaching for something in his dream.

And he’s so cute that Even almost can’t stand it.

He desperately wants to kiss him, wants to push his body against Isak and feel him everywhere.

He closes his eyes and tries to pretend he’s not awake yet. Just to make this moment last longer.

\--||--

The next time he wakes up, Isak is sitting up in the bed next to him.

He doesn’t notice Even’s awake right away, is fiddling with something on his phone and Even just stays there, looks at him as he frowns at his phone, scrolling through something.

Even wants to bury the feeling of waking up to him somewhere deep, but he’s glad that he stayed.

”Good morning,” he grumbles, voice too rough to be really comprehensible but Isak jumps a bit and looks at him. “Sorry!” Even smiles, can’t help it. Startling Isak might be the best way to wake up he’s experienced in a while.

Isak huffs out a laugh and moves to lie down next to Even, on his side, looking at him.

“Did you sleep well?” he asks, looking almost nervous about it.

Even wants to touch him, desperately wants to put his hand on Isak’s hip, to show him that he doesn’t need to be nervous about it. Even wanted him here, wants him here.

“Yeah, like a baby.”

Isak smiles back at him, looks so sleep-soft and cute that Even just wants to cuddle him, hold him close. Stroke that wayward curl off his forehead.

“Me too,” Isak whispers like he’s revealing a secret.

Their gazes linger, Even almost feels like he’s drowning in Isak’s eyes, and he feels more at ease at this moment than he ever could imagine feeling lying next to Isak like this.

The moment stretches, doesn’t turn awkward, but it’s still weird lying like this, not speaking, just looking at each other.

It feels far too intimate for the occasion.

“Except my arm is killing me,” Isak says breaking the tension. And it does the trick.

They laugh, setting each other off.

And after that, it’s easy to go on like they normally would.

Except Isak never leaves Even’s side all day.

And Even doesn’t really want him to.

 

DAY 22:

Seeing Isak get out of bed the next morning is a sweet kind of torture.

Even is studiously ignoring the deep throbbing ache between his legs as he watches Isak shuffle awkwardly towards his clothes with his back turned to Even.

Isak’s in briefs, and they’re doing absolutely nothing to hide his own… predicament.

Even tries to keep still, tries not to let Isak know that he’s looking.

He’s such a creep, his eyes are lingering on all the skin showing, on the curve of his shoulders. His ass. Only one piece of clothing covering everything that Even kind of wants to worship.

Shit, he’s so fucked. He’s at his breaking point.

His entire body is on high alert and he can’t stand the fact that Isak is standing so close to him, almost naked, showing off everything he’s got.

And Even can’t do a damn thing about it.

He wants to, he so wants to. Can almost taste the sweat on Isak’s skin, can almost hear the soft rasp Even’s palms would make against the hair on his legs, can almost feel how Isak’s lips would feel against his.

How Isak’s dick would feel in his mouth, in his hand.

He closes his eyes to that imagery, has to keep himself from looking at that bulge too much,  trying to figure out the size of it, how curved it is. If maybe the tip is showing over the elastic of his briefs.  

He can’t know (he desperately wants to know).

When he finally opens his eyes, he has to cough to cover the squeaky sound he makes. Isak is bending over, _bending over_ , picking up his clothes.

Yeah.

It’s been 22 days – and Even is dying.

Isak doesn’t get up like Even expects him to. He stays there, showing off his ass, and it almost looks like he’s arching his back, and when Even sees him spreading his legs a little bit Even gasps at the realization of what Isak is doing.

“You little shit,” he exclaims and sits up in bed, mouth open in disbelief.

And Isak looks at him from over his shoulder, eyes big and innocent, lips red and puffy, like he’s been _biting_ them, like he knows what seeing that would do to Even, and Even’s mouth falls open a bit more.

Isak’s playing dirty.

“What?” Isak asks, teasing, wide-eyed and so fucking faux innocent that it turns Even on faster than he’s ever been before.

But Even tries to fight the flush, the heat rushing through his body, and nods decisively at Isak even though there’s already a smile breaking out over his face.

“Two can play that game,” he answers and throws the cover to the side.

He’s not quite sure what kind of image he makes, but it must be something Isak likes seeing because he slowly stands up and turns around to look at Even. His eyes slide over Even’s body, from his lips, to his shoulders, down his chest before they linger on Even’s dick.

Even’s working his angles, knows just how to make himself look good, so he puts his hands behind him on the bed and leans back with his weight, stretches out his torso and makes the way his dick stretches the fabric of his briefs look obscene.

Isak doesn’t divert his eyes, just keeps looking at it, and Even almost can’t stand it. He watches Isak’s adam’s apple bob as he swallows hard, watches as his lips part and his breathing turns heavier.

“Fuck, Even,” he croaks.

Even’s dick jumps at how wrecked Isak already sounds. It’s like something out of his deepest fantasies. And he needs Isak to come over and touch him, needs someone to do _something_ , because it feels like his dick is about to fall off at any moment. He’s so hard, it feels like he’s been hard for days now.

Something’s got to give.

“You look so good,” Isak continues and Even moans. _Moans_. It makes him flush even more, can’t stand how easy it is for Isak to see how easy he is for him.

Isak looks up at him and takes a step towards him that seems almost unintentional.

Even is vibrating out of his skin, just wants him to touch, wants to feel his body against his. Wants to bury his fingers in that hair and see what kind of sounds he can coax out of that pretty mouth.

“Yeah, you too,” he manages to say, voice low and rough as well and Isak clenches his hands.

Like he’s feeling the same pull.

Even scoots forward on the bed until he can put his legs over the side and his feet touch the floor. He’s so much closer to Isak now, close enough that if he reached for him he would be able to touch him. But he just keeps sitting there.

He doesn’t know what made him move except that he just wants to be closer. And Isak takes a step towards him, a small one, just enough that Even has to look up at him.

Fuck. Even really likes that, likes that Isak is so tall, so wide. That he matches him.

He glances at Isak’s hands, just briefly, just enough to really see how big they are, and his stomach clenches with that knowledge. Heat courses through his veins, making him feel sticky and needy.

Isak takes another step towards him, forces Even to put his head back even more as he does and he’s so close now that Even can smell him.

He smells like sleep, like want, like Isak.

He suddenly realizes just how close he is to the object of his obsession, he needs to see it up close, needs to know if his imagination is anything like reality, so he looks down at Isak’s dick.

His mouth waters as he does. The way Isak fills out his briefs makes Even desperate to feel the weight of it on his tongue, makes his hands itch to feel how soft it is, how hard it is, to learn where he’s especially sensitive. And as he looks at it, the wet spot on the front gets bigger, Isak’s dick jumping in its confines and Even looks up at Isak again, wide-eyed, lips parted. Spreads his legs a bit and makes room for Isak if he were to take the last steps towards him.

Isak stays there, breathing heavily, lips parted as well as he looks down at Even, his eyes sliding over his mouth and his eyes and the flush Even knows is starting to spread down his chest.

It’s like time stands still, like the world around them keeps moving except everything in this room is still.

Just them.

And the decision to ignore all the tension here or to do something about it.

Even’s dick jumps at the thought, he knows what he wants to do, but he’s holding back. Needs to know that Isak is as onboard with this as his.

Isak takes the last step towards him, as close as he can go without touching Even.

And it would be so easy for Even to put his hands on Isak’s glorious thighs, slide them up and under his briefs, learn how Isak’s ass would fit in his hands.

He has a feeling it would fit perfectly, like it was made for him.

Isak makes a strangled sound and it somehow breaks the tension.

Even leans up as Isak leans down and they meet somewhere in the middle, lips first, hands not far behind.

The kiss is electric.

Even can’t think of anything else but the slide of Isak’s lips against his, the way his hands grab onto his shoulders, the way Isak pushes himself closer and Even can’t hold back the sounds pouring out of him. Isak is setting him on fire and he wants to burn.

Although the angle of their kiss is awkward, Even’s neck bent uncomfortably, he can’t imagine anything better than this, and he finally puts his hands on Isak’s thighs like he’s wanted to for so long, feels the muscle work under the soft skin and he’s so weak for it. He wants more, wants to feel Isak against him. So he starts pulling at him, pulls him towards him so Isak can push him back on the bed so he can feel how his weight feels on top of him, but instead Isak surprises him by climbing into his lap, legs spread out on each side of Even and he pushes himself as close as he can get without breaking the kiss.

Fuck yeah. This works too. Even can finally touch, let his hands roam as they want to, his fingers mapping out a path over Isak’s back, up over his shoulders, and he lets one continue up into his hair which is just as soft as he dreamed it would be as the other starts sliding lower.

Getting his hand on Isak’s ass, feeling all that muscle work under his palm as Isak rolls his hips against his, making their dicks align and Even’s brain melt, is probably the best thing Even’s ever done.

Isak’s ass is glorious and it doesn’t take long before Even’s pushing at his briefs to get under them, to be able to feel the skin there.

Isak moans so prettily into his mouth, breathing just as hard as Even and Even is about to burst.

Isak starts rolling his hips, driving his dick against Even’s over and over, and it’s so hot that Even doesn’t know how he’s still holding on.

But it won’t take much more, Isak feels so good against him, fits perfectly in his lap and he loves how Isak is taking control of the kiss, pushing his head back so he can make the angle perfect for them.

Even wants to touch and touch, doesn’t want to race towards the finish line, wants to be able to discover and remember the taste of Isak, what he feels like, but everything’s moving so fast that he barely has enough time to understand that they’re really doing this.

He fists his hair in Isak’s curls and he moans as he inadvertently pulls on them and Even’s dick jumps at that, pushes another bead of precum out and he’s so close, the small rolls of Isak’s hips are making his dick rub against Isak’s perfectly, just right, just the way he likes it. And 22 days of no relief isn’t exactly working in his favor or helping him feel on top of things.

And with one last hard roll, Isak makes a sound in his throat that steals Even’s breath away, makes him sweat and makes heat explode in his stomach, and then Isak comes. He convulses against Even, and feeling how his ass clenches against his hand is what pushes Even over the edge as well and he comes like that, covered by Isak, almost overwhelmed by all that skin against him and the haste with which this happened.

He comes hard, mouth slack and eyes closed, skin vibrating with pleasure as he shoots and shoots, seemingly never-ending, pulsingly empties his aching balls all over himself inside his briefs and it’s like heaven has opened up and angels are singing.

22 days without any kind of release and now this.

He clings to Isak, hand gripping onto his ass so hard he’s afraid it’s going to bruise, suspects that it might be a bit painful even, but Isak just moans, rubs himself against Even, prolongs it for him and Even gives into it.

Can’t care about what comes after, there’s only this, only them.

When he’s done it’s like his strings have been cut and he slowly falls back on the bed with Isak, until Isak’s lying on top of him, covering him, and before any of them can think of how this could easily turn awkward, their lips meet.

This time the kiss is slow, lazy, like they have all the time in the world.

And Even loves kissing like this, lives for it. Could spend hours and days doing just that, with no other goal in sight. Just kissing.

Isak heaves a deep, breathy sigh, a sound so full of contentment that Even’s heart skips a beat. Just from knowing that he’s the cause of that.  

“That was good,” Isak mumbles against his lips, rolls his body on top of Even in a way that makes Even’s toes curl, even through the wetness surrounding his dick.

Even doesn’t exactly answer, doesn’t want this to stop and is afraid that this is Isak pulling back, so he puts his hand on Isak’s neck and kisses him deep and thoroughly.

Isak tastes so good, tongue pliant and he makes the prettiest sounds as Even makes the kiss last and last.

Finally, he pulls away, forehead against Even’s, eyes closed in a way that tells Even that he’s nervous about saying what he’s about to, so Even wraps his arms around him. Shows him that he’s not letting go.

“Do you…” Isak starts, voice breathless and thin before he clears his throat and starts over. This time he pulls back enough that he can look Even in the eye as he talks. “Do you want to continue this in the shower?”

He’s so brave, Even is so in awe of him, how he puts himself out there, how he’s the first to put some words to what he wants to do. What he wants to do with Even.

Even nods.

\--||--

“Shit, Isak,” Even gasps as he throws his head back against the tiles of the shower a bit too hard and clenches his eyes.

He can’t look, he can’t see, he’ll just come again if he does. But then Isak makes this sound that makes Even’s balls pull up tight and he finally opens his eyes.

Watching Isak on his knees in front of him, hair and body wet as the water streams over him, lips stretched obscenely around his dick? Yeah, game over for Even.

\--||--

The sounds Isak makes, Even never want them to end. He wants more, wants him to be louder. He’s giving off these small sighs, not quite moans but on the way to getting there, and Even lives for it. His own dick is hard between his legs, and he can’t believe how he’s ready to go again, but here he is.

He looks down between them and his hand looks perfect wrapped around Isak’s beautiful dick. It’s everything he imagined it to be and more. He watches as his movement pushes another bead of precum out of the slit and he desperately wants to taste it.

But Isak is keeping him there, pinned against him with a hard grip around his upper arms like he’s afraid he’s going anywhere.

Like somewhere else even exists to Even right now.

Silly boy.

 

DAY 23:

“I guess I won,” Isak says as he takes a bite of the crisp bread that they’re having for breakfast.

Even makes an affronted sound, puts a hand on his chest as he says in mock outrage, “What? No! It was me! I won.”

Isak scoffs, shakes his head. “You kissed me first.”

That actually makes Even laugh, and by the pleased little curl to Isak’s lips, it’s clear that that’s what he was going for.

“You kissed _me_ first,” Even returns.

“Well, you touched my ass first.” Isak’s lips widen into an almost-smile as he talks, and Even pretends to wipe a non-existent crumb off his lips to keep his own smile down.

“You touched my dick first,” he counters and can’t fight the smile anymore, loves how his smile makes Isak break out into one as well.

Even has to kiss him, he has to, so he leans over the table, doesn’t care that he’s knocking his plate to the side and that his mug of coffee is spilling over from him bumping into it, and Isak meets him in the middle.

Even can’t get enough. It’s fun kissing Isak.

\--||--

Later, much later, just before midnight, when they’re lying next to each other in Isak’s bed just on the verge of falling asleep, Even whispers: “We both won.”

He falls asleep as Isak hums back in answer.

 

DAY 24:

Even’s pretty sure he’s about to die.

Isak is so tight around his fingers that he almost can’t breathe and he’s afraid that it might be too much for Isak, but it doesn’t seem like it is.

Isak looks like sin incarnated. He’s lying there, hands fisted in the duvet, leg pulled up tight and he’s breathing so hard, flush expanding further and further down and Even can’t decide where to look.

His face, mouth slack, lips puffy, tongue peaking out to wet them as he pants and pants; his chest, nipples hard, sweat glistening over the redness of his skin; his abs, clenching and unclenching as Even moves inside of him; his dick, strong and pulsing, wet, so wet and Even wants to lick it, wants to taste what Isak can give him; his toes curling as Even moves his fingers just right, until they’re white, until Even’s not sure they’ll ever be straight again.

Even wants to memorize this forever, wants it burned into his mind so he’ll never forget it.

Isak is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

But he’s not sure if this is because he wants to be with Isak or if it’s because they haven’t stopped having sex since they collided a couple of days ago.

He’s beginning to suspect it might be more than that though. He’s very fond of Isak’s smile and his understated sense of humor and the way he flushes when Even touches him just right.

And just as he thinks that Isak’s nails penetrate his skin and his breath hitches and Even can’t think straight anymore.

 

DAY 25:

“Even,” Isak whines and Even’s never heard him whine before and he kind of hates that he finds it cute. But he does. “Why are we here?”

“Because we can’t just stay inside and have sex all the time,” Even answers and tries not to give into the urge to put his hand on Isak’s leg, to wrap his arm around him and pull him closer.

Ignores how his lips are already tingling with the promise of feeling Isak’s lips against his.

And now he’s staring at Isak’s lips and it’s not until they curl into a victorious smirk that he manages to look away.

Jesus, he can’t believe how easy he is for Isak.

Which is exactly why he needed to get out for a while, go somewhere where they couldn’t have sex. Put some distance between him, them, and how they can’t stop touching each other. So they’re back at Birkelunden, trying to relax and ignore the growing tension between them.

It’s been three days now and Even has lost count of how many times he’s come.

There’s no doubt that they’re extremely compatible sexually. Even’s never had so much enjoyable sex before, has never laughed as much during sex as he has these last days. Isak is adventurous and so much more courageous than Even is and he loves it.

But he’s not sure what this is, remembers how only a few weeks ago he was still convinced that he didn’t want another relationship anytime soon.

So he doesn’t know what to do about this. Is the bubbling in his stomach due to feelings or all the sex they’ve been having? He knows they need to talk about this, he needs to know what Isak wants, because he also remembers him saying that he doesn’t want to do casual.

But Even doesn’t know if he’s ready for more. He was so sure before that he wasn’t, but now he just doesn’t know.

Isak leans in, gets really close, almost as close as he can in public without it turning indecent, and then he whispers, “You mean you’d rather be here than at home fucking me?”

Even’s eyes snap to his, he looks at him with wide eyes and mouth slack, can’t believe what Isak’s offering.

Isak notices, takes advantage of having Even’s full attention as he leans in and nips at Even’s earlobe sending shivers down Even’s entire body. “Or me fucking you?”

Even’s pretty sure he sets some kind of record in how fast he packs up their things.

\--||--

Isak is sleeping.

He looks so peaceful, carefree. Even doesn’t really want to admit it, but he’s been looking at him for a while now.

Wondering.

He’s beginning to realize that this might be more than sex for him.

He’s never spent time like this, just lying there afterward looking at the person he’s had sex with. Watching the delicate way Isak’s hair curls, his chest slowly rising and falling. The way his eyelids flutter as he dreams.

Isak’s the most captivating thing he’s ever seen.

Even can’t understand how he wasn’t able to see it before. How he’s spent so much time around Isak, not noticing, not knowing.

How he was right here all along. Seemingly perfect and right for Even.

Even doesn’t fight it, caresses that curl of Isak’s lips gently with the tip of his forefinger, runs it along his soft lips, still a bit puffy and red from being kissed over and over again.

He’s beautiful.

And he has this way of seeing Even that makes Even feel like everybody has been ignoring him before.

It’s peaceful here, almost completely quiet except for a siren in the background and the sound of Isak’s heavy breathing.

Just as peaceful as the part of him that falls into place at the realization that he’s falling for Isak. That it doesn’t matter how he didn’t think he was ready.

For Isak, he will be.

If he’ll have him.

 

DAY 26:

“Oh my god,” Even says, for what seems to be the millionth time and this time Isak buries his head in Even’s shoulder to suppress his giggles.

“You keep saying that,” he says delightedly.

Even just nods, suppresses the urge to say that again as those giggles make Isak move deliciously inside him, makes him slide further in, and it’s so good, so perfect and Even wants more.

He tilts his hips, makes more room for Isak there and he fits. Like Even knew he would. Just slides into place between Even’s legs making him move deeper inside and Even can’t breathe from how good the pressure feels.

It’s like every nerve is focused on his rim being stretched, on his hole being filled, and he’s never tried anything like it. His entire body is tingling and Isak pushes in until his hips are pressed against Even and he looks down at him, eyes big and pupils blown and he’s the most perfect sight Even has ever seen.

“You okay?” he asks and all that Even can say back is “Oh my god.”

The way Isak’s laugh moves his dick inside of Even punches the first moan out of him.

The next one is the result of a more directed approach from Isak’s side.

It should feel like a lot, it should feel overwhelming, he’s always imagined that it would.

But it doesn’t. Not with Isak.

And he’s beginning to suspect that that’s the way things just might be for him now.

 

DAY 27:

Isak is lying on his chest, eating popcorn as they watch some movie on Even’s laptop and somehow, it’s easy for Even to ignore the kernels missing his mouth, making his chest greasy and salty.

“I hope you’re going to clean up that mess you’re making,” he chuckles when Isak tries to cram an entire handful into his mouth at once, making almost half of them tumble down onto Even.

Isak looks up at him, smiles as he chews. “You think I’m messy?”

Fuck, Even loves this, loves the way they banter.

He wants this all the time.

He wants _them_.

But Isak apparently doesn’t notice his smile turning serious as he leans down and catches one of the popcorn with his tongue, just barely grazing Even’s skin with the tip and once it’s in his mouth his tongue peaks out to catch the next.

It’s the best kind of slow torture Even’s ever been subjected to, how Isak eats every single one of those popcorns off his chest, how he pushes them down until he’s eating them from his stomach, dipping down into his navel.

How he looks up at Even as he pulls down his briefs and makes one balance on the tip of Even’s dick.

“I better clean up then,” he says all cheeky and teasing and so goddamn pretty that Even almost can’t stand looking at him. Fuck.

It would be so easy for Even to say something, the words queuing in his mouth, held back by his closed lips. He’s so close.

But then Isak does this thing with his tongue that Even never even knew one could do and his mind scrambles.

He’ll tell him tomorrow.

 

DAY 28:

“I seriously need to do some laundry,” Isak says as he picks up the third t-shirt in a row completely caked with cum.

“I think we both do.”

It’s not like Even has a lot to wear either, not with the rate they’ve been going, but at the same time, it’s not like they’ve been wearing a lot of clothes.

“We can do it at mine,” Even says and ignores how much he wants to bury his hands in Isak’s curls, all wild from having slept with wet hair.

“Yeah,” Isak says distractedly already looking around until he with a triumphant _aha_ finds a t-shirt thankfully free of cum.

Not even an hour later, Isak is loading his clothes into the washing machine as Even opens the fridge to see what he can make them for dinner.

“We need to go shopping as well,” he says as he looks at the one potato and old carton of milk there left in there.

So they do.

The walk to the shop is more tense than Even would’ve imagined a trip to the shop could be. Their hands are constantly touching like they both want to give into it and hold each other’s hands. But they don’t.

They’re unusually quiet and suddenly Even’s unsure of if it’s because Isak doesn’t want this outside the comfort of their homes.

That he doesn’t want a them.

Even knows he needs to say something, needs to get the words out. Maybe if he makes him something really delicious it will make it easier to talk.

\--||--

The plan backfires spectacularly.

Isak’s lips are shiny from the oil on the pasta and he keeps making these _sounds_ as he eats and Even can’t put together words. Can’t do anything else than just sit there, eat his meal and look at Isak eat.

It’s obscene is what it is.

He wonders if Isak knows what he’s doing to him. But then he glances up at Even, eyes bright and so happy, and he smiles.

And Even melts inside and he knows that this is just Isak.

This is who he really is.

He’s lovely.

\--||--

Even is just about to say it, can already feel his lips form the words he’s been dying to say, but then Isak leans in, kisses him gently on the lips, kiss lingering until Even almost can’t breathe.

He pulls back and turns the light off, settles in against Even’s chest like he belongs there.

And Even will tell him tomorrow. He will. He’ll find a way.

Somehow.

 

DAY 29:

Even’s pouring coffee into a mug and he’s just about to put the carafe back when he pulls out another mug, fills it with coffee and adds a dash of milk like he knows Isak likes.

He brings it with him into the living room, puts it down carefully on the table next to Isak who’s folding up his clothes, as they didn’t get around to it yesterday.

“What are you doing?” he asks when he notices his own clothes in neat piles on the table, much neater than he would ever fold them himself.

“Might as well, I was doing my own,” Isak answers distractedly as he puts a t-shirt between his chest and his chin to keep it in place as he folds it.

It’s so domestic.

This is how it would be between them, effortless, just doing stuff for each other because they want to. Not because they need to.

And it’s easy to see a future stretched in front of him where this is what he comes home to, this is what he lives with.

And he wants it. He wants it so bad.

After this, it’s easy to say the words.

“I’m in love with you.”

Isak stops his movement, looks up at Even in surprise, mouth working but no words coming out. The t-shirt falls down from his chest into his hand destroying the clean folds.

Even takes a step closer, smiles as he repeats what he said, to make sure that Isak really heard him.

“I’m in love with you.”

“But…” Isak starts, licks his lips like his mouth is dry, frown deepening like Even’s speaking a language he doesn’t understand. “But you don’t want a relationship.”

“I want a relationship with you.”

His chest feels lighter the second the words are over his lips and it’s so true, he’s never meant anything more.

Isak flushes, cheeks reddening and it’s the most endearing thing in the world. Even wants to touch it, he desperately needs to feel how warm it feels, but he can’t until Isak has let him.

“You do?”

Even takes a step forward, until he’s as close to Isak he can get without touching, before he whispers, “I really, really do.”

Isak’s eyes flit between his, eyes darting to his lips like he needs to make sure that Even actually said those words and then Even doesn’t fight it. Puts his hands on the warm blush of his cheeks, caresses them gently with his thumbs and his heart is beating so fast inside his chest as he waits for Isak’s answer.

Isak wraps a hand around his wrist, eyes locked on his, as he whispers, “Me too.”

Butterflies erupt in his stomach as he whispers, “Yeah?” in confirmation, but he doesn’t really need it. Not with the way Isak’s entire face breaks into a smile, not with the way his eyes shine, not with the way it feels like his entire body vibrates as he pushes himself against Even, wraps his strong arms around him and laughs as he says, “Yeah.”

 

DAY 30:

They’re standing at the central station, waiting for Jonas’ train to come in, hand in hand.

Isak is buzzing with energy besides him, excited to see his best friend after a month. And then Jonas steps out and it’s the first time since they stepped outside that Isak lets go of his hand.

But it’s okay, for this it’s okay.

Even watches Jonas and Isak hug happily, talking over each other, smiling and laughing, and it’s good.

He waits for them to turn to him, for Jonas’ surprised raised eyebrows at what Even’s doing there, but Isak just takes Even’s hand, lifts it to his mouth and gives it a kiss. Looks at Jonas with his own set of raised eyebrows, as if he’s daring Jonas to understand.

Jonas lights up in the biggest smile Even’s ever seen on him, he says, “Broooo,” as he hugs Isak tight, and then Even.

And sometimes it really is that easy, apparently.

Even knows they have the rest of the group to reveal this to as they come home over the next couple of days. But he has Isak by his side as he does, and he knows that their reaction will probably be the same as Jonas’.

“You and Even, huh?” Jonas teases as they’re waiting for the tram and Isak huffs, smile crooked as he glances at Even.

“Me and Even,” he answers.

Even likes the sound of that, so he repeats it just to say it out loud. “Me and Isak.”

His eyes linger on Isak a bit too long, but it doesn’t really seem like Isak minds with the way his smile turns soft.

Jonas interrupts their moment by asking, “So how did this happen?”

And Isak smirks, keeps his eyes on Even as he answers, “Well. It started with a bet…” and Even stops listening and focuses instead on the brightness on Isak’s eyes and how excited he looks.

Even can honestly say that he’s never been happier losing a bet.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


                        

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my contribution to this challenge! If you did, comments and kudos make me squee and laugh stupidly at my phone, so please don’t hesitate to leave one (or both). :D
> 
> I’m [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come play. :)
> 
> (also – I’m going on vacation for the next 14 days, so it might take me some time to answer comments, just so you know. :))


End file.
